clawort_animationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clawort
"Hey guys! Welcome!" -Clawort's Intro Clawort is a bibed dragon and the main character in the Clawort Animations series. He is a YouTuber and he is famous for videos and animations. Appearance Clawort is a young player who appeared as a YouTuber in the series. His skin is of Fire Kraken from Skylanders: Swap Force and he is very cunning in style. He wears a dark blue shirt and a red and blue cloth. His hair is blue and his lips, brows, hands and toes are red. On his arms, he wears dark yellow armouring. In the animations and artwork, he has a 3D tail that is actually part of his skin custom. Backstory Clawort once had a father known as Hagus. Though he was very young, he dreamed of being a hero though his father didn't demand it at all due to decision. Instead, Hagus started an evil society that haunted throughout history. He abandoned his son and left to do his evil-doing. Weak and feeling homeless, clawort was noticed by Kayla, a homeless female villager who works at the orphanage. Soon after, clawort was raised by familyfun, who eventually kept him throughout his time growing up. During his life as a warrior, clawort saw a tail resembling that of an Enderdragon and charged at it, soon knowing that the tail belonged to a beautiful human-dragon hybrid named Amethyst, who he became was in love with. Soon after, clawort and Amethyst became boyfriend and girlfriend and also fought together, always doing romance afterwards. At one time, clawort fished out a guardian named Crozepona from the ocean by surprise. Clawort then kept Crozepona for the rest of his lifespan. However, one day Hagus returned and separated familyfun from clawort and Crozepona with a powerful force. Then, clawort and Crozepona decided to move into a house near the Doctor's Surgery and Wendy Owen's Waterworks. Though he was sure to see familyfun again soon. Minecraft His main action in Minecraft was making sure that Hagus stays at bay. He has neighbours Dr McPhee and the pretty lady Wendy Owen. Also along with Crozepona, familyfun, Jailbreaker, Blaster Force and minerax; he has a society that is capable of actually poning evil's butt. Though he is a well-known YouTuber, clawort's first minecraft mod was released on October the 8th 2015 and was perfect for the Mod-Mania showcasing. MCreator Clawort does not film any of his MCreator stuff. But he usually creates his MCreator mods off-camera and often posts them on MediaFire then links them onto a post on Minecraft Forums. Minecraft Forums Clawort wasn't called Clawort Animations on Minecraft Forums. Usually he posts stuff about his Mod-Mania and amazing stuff. Though he forgot to mention about that the Parachute Mod was in Episode 4 on the forums; it still turns out that not every Mod-Mania showcase of his is on Minecraft Forums all the time. Five Nights At Freddy's Clawort just loves being surprised on Five Nights At Freddy's. He wishes that he could become the Fnaf champion as long as the animatronics stop poning his butt everytime; which is one of the things that gets him annoyed. As well as Fnaf1, clawort plays the upcoming Fnaf series 1 to Sister Location. Scratch Just like coding his MCreator, clawort has an account on the Scratch website where he makes his Fnaf OC games, etc. The first Fnaf OC game he made was called One Night At Dino's that he also made a trailer for. He also said that his next Fnaf OC game that he was going to be releasing after Onad1 is Nine Nights At Rattle Shake's and when complete; Onad Quickverse. Also he makes funny animations with Scratch as seen with this Scratch animation. Cinema 4D He does not use Cinema 4D to make his animations on Windows Vista but on minerax's computer. His upcoming animated movie with this program is The Diamond Minecart Movie. World Of Warcraft Clawort is thinking of playing World Of Warcraft for one of his videos. However, he is not sure whether it is free yet but until he finds out; he doesn't play it. If he does, his username is going to be Clawort Animations; like his actual YouTube name and he is going to be a male armoured player. Five Nights At Candy's Clawort did a gameplay of Five Nights at Candy's and got jumpscared once on the first night. But however he made it through the first night. His Night 2 gameplay was released in February. Yo-Kai Watch Clawort loves Yo-kai Watch. Maybe due to that it is one of his most liked games. In Episode 01 of it, he managed to do well at the first chapter and hopes to do well on the next one. Clawort's favourite Yo-kai is Roughraff; who he is expecting to befriend in either Episode 03, Episode 04 or earlier. C4d Yo-kai Watch is his Cinema 4d-made Yo-kai Watch animation series which is hoping to be released on January 2017 but however was posponed due to the lack of character rigs. Slither.io Clawort is also playing Slither.io for his future videos. Yo-Kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits Hopefully, after clawort had finished Yo-kai Watch 1, he is hoping to play Yo-kai Watch 2. The game is still in Japanese however so clawort would have to wait quite a while for the English version's release. Roblox Clawort had done his first Roblox gameplay after Episode 8 was released on YouTube. After that he had done a series on Roblox High School that was released after Minecraft Special 2. Popgoes The first time clawort had done Popgoes on his channel was in a Minecraft roleplay. Soon after that, he started playing the actual game. He is also doing C4D animations on it. Five Nights At Treasure Island Clawort had just played Five Nights at Treasure Island. As seen in his Minecraft Ben 10 Omniverse Behind The Scenes part 2, there is a Night 2 and he is hoping to play it in the future. However, clawort moved on to playing a game similar to Fnati called S_C_R_A_P_P_E_D. He is not going to be playing Night 2 for a while. Jolly Clawort played Jolly for his christmas gameplay. Tattletail Clawort's Tattletail part 1 gameplay started on March 24th 2017. It is still unknown when clawort is going to release part 2 of this gameplay. The Sea Shift At Austin's Clawort also played TSSAA, beating Nights 1 and 2 in part 1. Soon after, clawort played nights 3, 4 and 5 in part 2, night 6 in part 3 and night 7 (where he got his first ever TSSAA jumpscare) in part 4. He is also planning to do C4D animations on it. The Sims 4 Clawort has played the Sims 4. His first household done in TS4 is the Nootbags (the name was suggested accidentally by Funtime Foxy), which was his main focus household so far. Bendy And The Ink Machine Clawort first started Chapter 1 of Bendy and the Ink Machine on March 3rd 2017. Since that and Chapter 2 (released on April 22nd 2017), clawort refered to Bendy as a female even though it is male in canon. Undertale Clawort first started playing Undertale on June 24th 2017, which he also started doing the Pacifist run of it. He will continue his gameplay on July 16th and onwards. Trivia *Clawort is actually female in real life though he doesn't want to talk about it. Despite this, his feminine voice sort of reveals it but clawort refers it to his natural masculin voice. A female version of clawort known as femwort is said by clawort to appear in his YouTube series. *He is often good at being a good butt poner due to the way he plays his games. Though it is however a mystery to how he is often good at it. *Maybe it is because he poned Hagus's butt several times and maybe even took down Juda. *His channel's theme song is "Give Me Anything That's Able"; that tells the story of how Hagus abandonned him as a child. *Despite that he always has his Fire Kraken skin; clawort sometimes stars in his videos in a Bonnie The Bunny skin that he found online. *Even though he wants to be a champion of Five Nights At Freddy's; the animatronics always stop him from becoming one. *He also hates it when he dies on-camera while doing his Minecraft videos. Even though in the second part of Episode 6; he actually used the /kill command on himself. *Sometime when doing one of his videos; clawort gets embarrassed about what he is going to say. *According to his deviantart, clawort was born on April 15th 1998. In real life, that is not his actual birthday as it is hidden what his actual birthday date is on. *Despite having Hagus's genetics, clawort is not a part zombie hybrid, nor shows any behaviour of a zombie. The reason is unknown. Category:Males Category:YouTubers Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Dragons